nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Sakamoto
- Manga = }} - Model = - Uchuujin = }} | jname = 阪本(さん) | rname = Sakamoto | ename = Sakamoto | first = "Nichijou Episode 0" | affiliated = Hakase (owner) Nano Shinonome (owner) Kana Nakamura (former owner) | jva = Minoru Shiraishi | eva = Anthony Bowling }} Sakamoto is a black cat that was found by Nano Shinonome and Hakase. Sakamoto is able to speak while wearing a red scarf made by Hakase. He is older than both Nano and Hakase (20 years old in cat years), and prefers to be called "Sakamoto-san" to emphasize his authority. __TOC__ Background Sakamoto is a middle-aged cat. His original owner was Nakamura, and Sakamoto's original name was Taisho. Sakamoto ran away due to Nakamura's bad cat ownership skills. Sakamoto was found on the street by Hakase and was soon adopted by Hakase and Nano. Hakase gave Sakamoto his name, only because the name from the box he was found in had the label "Sakamoto". Appearance Sakamoto is a black cat sporting a red scarf. The iris of his eyes are narrow and vertical. Personality Sakamoto acts like a middle-aged man and usually speaks in a condescending tone towards Hakase and Nano. However, Sakamoto tends to act helplessly like a common cat when the situation calls for it. Sakamoto enjoys what other cats likes to enjoy, such as playing with toys or small objects. However, he tries to hide it from Hakase and Nano so as to avoid being seen as immature, although at times he can't hold it in. Relationships Hakase ]] Hakase gave Sakamoto the ability to verbally communicate. Although Sakamoto demands respect that an elder should receive, Hakase usually does not comply. She makes Sakamoto feel like living in hell by giving comically horrific physical abuse to Sakamoto, usually in the form of a childish booby-trap. Hakase calls him by the name "Sakamoto“, instead of "Sakamoto-san", implying that she doesn't regard him as an elder. She puts the blame on him whenever she has made a mistake (For example, when Nano scolded her for eating snacks before sleep, Hakase blames him by saying Sakamoto told her to eat the snacks). Nano Nano gives Sakamoto food and takes care of him, unlike Hakase (which she asked). Nano usually treats Sakamoto as an elder, but at times she sometimes treats Sakamoto like any other house cat, as well. Nano calls him "Sakamoto-san", respecting him as an elder. Kana Nakamura Nakamura is Sakamoto's former owner. Nakamura was a careless cat owner, which was close to what he is living like right now. When he got the chance to escape from her care, he did it quickly. Yuuko Aioi In the Nichijou manga, Yuuko is aware of Sakamoto's ability to speak, which fills her with wonder and amazement. Sakamoto tends to ignore Yuuko, since despite never doing anything she asks of him, she is always amazed by the fact he can talk alone. Character songs *"Sakamoto-san no Nyaa to Iu to demo Omottaka" *"Sakamoto-san no Neko Jealousy" *"Shinonome Kenkyuusho no, Kyou mo Heiwa Desu" *"Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomade mo" *"Tabidachi no Hi ni" Image Gallery :See: Sakamoto's Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Sakamoto Category:Residents of Shinonome Lab